


Addiction

by HorrorWh0re



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Bloodlust, Dancing, Gen, Half-Vampires, Music, One Shot, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorrorWh0re/pseuds/HorrorWh0re
Summary: Star loves music, loves dancing in the crowds when the bands play at the Boardwalk stage. It's freeing, an escape from the life she lives, but she realises maybe it's not just the music she craves...Takes place before the film.
Kudos: 4





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the 1987 film The Lost Boys and this story has no official ties with the film; this is a work of fan fiction. I do not receive any payment or any other type of gain from this fan fiction. All rights belong to Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc.
> 
> This is not a song-fic, but the song featured in this fic is Tim Cappello - I Still Believe which is from the film (and a fucking amazing song)!

Saturday night in Santa Carla and the boardwalk was alive, like electric running through the ground. Screams of joy and laughter echoed through the fair ground, the bright lights colourful and dazzling against the night sky. The smell of buttered popcorn and fresh hot dogs sizzled in the summer air, teens waiting in line for bubble gum candyfloss.

Hundreds of bodies danced under the stars in front of the stage, where one of the popular live band’s played. On stage, two women swayed their bodies while they played, one on bass, the other electric guitar. The drummer howled along with his aggressive pace, the guy on keyboards grinning at the crowd. The frontman of the group, the main attraction of the band, held the microphone in one hand, his saxophone in the other. Flowing hair swept back across his bare shoulders, sweat glistened off his muscular form, his skin glowing against the flames in the barrels surrounding him. He tapped his foot in time with the beat, head bobbing when he put his lips to the mic.

_“I been in a cave, for forty days. Only a spark, to light my way.”_

The music pounded though the air and along the floor, flowing up into the bodies of the crowd. That was Star’s favourite feeling, the vibrations thrumming from her toes up to her legs, going deep inside her stomach and chest, right into her heart. It was like a drug, getting her high and losing track of time; she was free.

_“Oh, I still believe!”_

Playing the saxophone chorus, the singer thrusted his hips, the crowd relishing in his provocative dancing. They jumped and danced wildly, girls rubbing their bodies against their boyfriends, guys headbanging together with their arms wrapped around each other. Eyes closed, Star threw her hands up and tilted her face to the black sky, hips twisting sensually. Breathing in the musty air, thick with heat that radiated off the multiple bodies surrounding her, she rolled her neck and smiled.

Euphoria, that’s what she was feeling. It’s what she always felt when dancing in the crowd and she craved it constantly.

From the higher steps in the outdoor stadium, Star looked down at the thick of the crowd, moving like water to the music. Even though she could feel the music just fine, dancing with the people around her, she longed to be in thick of it, closer to the stage. Star usually stayed higher up where it was less crowded, usually because she had Laddie with her. However, tonight she was alone, the young boy with Dwayne.

_“Through the crowds and through the cheers.”_

Grin widening, her hands tangled in her flowing skirt, pulling the silky material up off the ground and she jumped down. Skipping by the multiple bodies, her heart fluttered as the vibrations became intense, the music now deafening. Everyone surrounded her, a person dancing in every direction, hot and sweaty skin brushing against hers.

Laughing like a child in a candy store, she moved with the crowd, letting herself be swallowed up in it all. Now closer to the stage than she ever was, her senses seemed magnified. Goosepimples raised across her arms, the tiny hairs standing straight. Once again, her eyes closed and for a few moments, she was lost in her own personal darkness.

The music faded, her own heartbeat thundering in her chest and ears, her breathing suddenly deep and heavy. Sucking in a deep breath, her chest tightened, feeling her ribs constrict her lungs and restricting the air filling them. A smell invaded her nose, something more than just alcohol and sweat, something more _human_ that made her head spin.

Opening her eyes, she could feel her irises turning yellow, the sting making them water. The thumping in her ears multiplied, hearing not only her own heartbeat but everyone else’s around her. Before she could stop herself, she took a long sniff through her nose, the familiar coppery smell invading her nostrils. Almost tasting the rust on her tongue, saliva pooled in her mouth and her canines elongated, pinching her inner lip.

Freely dancing moments ago, Star now stood rigid in the middle of the crowd, hands trembling and breathing ragged. Glowing eyes darted to the moving bodies around her, the smell of blood becoming stronger and her undeniable thirst growing, the back of her throat burning.

Someone entered her peripheral vision, eyes focusing the dirty blonde hair that framed the guy’s youthful face. Looking down to his neck, she could see the blood rushing under his flushed skin, pulsating with every beat of his heart. He was so close, inches away from her. She could easily catch his attention and lead him away from the crowd. Or she could just do it right there, latch her mouth on his neck, pretending to seduce him and drag him away. It would be so quick, no one would notice, either too drunk or busy dancing. She could take multiple people if she wanted.

Through her bloodlust, Laddie appeared in her vision, a memory of the young boy giggling on the carousel. He looked up at Star with so much happiness in his round eyes, so full of life; it made her warm inside. To her horror, however, Laddie’s face started to morph, the bones shifting under his skin. His brow bone slanted forward into an ugly frown, the high of his cheeks and nose pointing out. Fangs sliding down his lips, his childish laugh twisted into a monstrous scream, yellow eyes reflecting her own.

“No!” she yelled, voice drowned by the music.

Horrified by what she had seen in her mind, the future of Laddie and herself if she drank a drop of blood, the hunger vanished. Mouth drying, her tongue like sandpaper, her fangs retracted painfully into her gums. The burn in her eyes diminished, her natural colour bleeding back through.

How could she have been so foolish?

Finding it hard to breath, the walls of people closing in around her, she ran as fast as she could, almost forgetting to maintain a realistic human speed. Shoving past anyone that stood in her way, the music dwindling behind her, she darted to the under passage of the boardwalk. Bare feet sinking into the soft sand, lithe figure concealed with the shadows, she vanished.

Sprinting with supernatural force along the shoreline, the cool air whipping her in face was needed. It felt like she could finally breathe again, her mind clearing. Pushing one foot hard into the soft Earth, her body ascended into the air, like she was a feather lifted by the wind. The caves were in her eyesight now, a soft orange glowing from the entrance. She would stay there for a few days, let herself get back in control of her body. It would be dangerous to go back to the boardwalk so soon while feeling like this – she didn’t know when she would return to the live stage, but it would be a long time.

Music was her drug, but so was blood, and a drop meant a life sentence drifting the Earth for all eternity, taking the form of a monster.


End file.
